Doll Hina
DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Living Doll |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% up / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% up / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Living Doll |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Living Doll |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 750% up / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 750% up / 45% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Living Doll |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |cost 0 = 196 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |description = Hina earned a spot in the imperial doll display, but she kind of misses her childhood. |friendship = My dream came true. This is fun, but it can get a bit dull. |meet = Elegance is what I needed to join the imperial doll display. |battle start = Imperial doll Hina can do it! |battle end = But Milord and I were to... |friendship max = You like the grown-up, elegant me? If you ask, I would, umm... |friendship event = This is what I dreamed of, but I still miss how it used to be. Want to rake the garden together like we used to? |rebirth = Hina has a new dream, that is to be at your side, Milord. I can be a grown-up or a juvenile anything, just to be with you. I won't regret throwing away my spot. I'm happy I've met you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin